1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to riflescopes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescopes are used on some rifles to improve the long-range accuracy thereof. For certain applications, especially military applications, there is often a need to minimize reflection from the rifle including any ‘scope’ that may be mounted thereon. Indeed, in military circles, it is well known that a single reflection may reveal a soldier's position and put the soldier and his unit in jeopardy.
Hence, a common practice is to apply a matte or crinkle finish to the scope. A conventional matte finish is less than 20 microns deep and is applied by sandblasting.
Unfortunately, over time, these finishes are often worn off by the rugged environment in which the rifle is transported and used. Consequently, areas of relatively high reflectivity often appear on rifles scopes matted in accordance with conventional teachings.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a system or method for minimizing reflections from riflescopes.